Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to claiming incentives displayed on a networked or “smart” television.
Related Art
“Smart” or networked televisions, which is a name describing any television that may be capable of running applications and receiving data over a network, are increasing in use providing another device through which a user may consume content. In addition, networked televisions provide an additional audience to which incentives in the form of offers or advertisements may be provided. When a user watching a networked television sees an incentive that is of interest, the user currently may need to use a mobile device or desktop computer to visit a website associated with the incentive to claim and use the incentive. Due to the additional steps required to be able to claim and use the incentive, a user may be discouraged from acting on the incentive, which could lead to lower return on the expense involved in purchasing, preparing, and displaying the incentive. Further, many incentives may require the user to print out the incentive or an e-mail associated with the incentive to be able to use it, which is another step that a user must take in order to claim and use the incentive.